In recent years, industrial plants and manufacturers have developed and implemented advanced fluid valve controllers for production and workflow control. These known fluid valve controllers monitor and control fluid valves to govern process fluids (e.g., natural gas, water, etc.) within a process control system. In particular, the valve controllers control flow of the process fluids by moving or displacing valve plugs (e.g., via actuators) based on settings and/or parameters that may be manually programmed. Such valve plugs have associated implementation and/or design parameters such as seating forces/torques, breakout forces/torques, breakout times, etc. These parameters are typically determined or calculated based on manual measurements, which can be time consuming and/or labor intensive to perform.